


Somebody's Someone

by helloliriels



Series: TJLC Poems [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helloliriels/pseuds/helloliriels
Summary: some thoughts from SH POV to one JW
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: TJLC Poems [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994833
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Somebody's Someone

I never wanted to be  
Somebody's 'someone'  
the work was all to me  
but then  
labels weren't important  
to you. to me.  
we became what we were  
never asking  
never defining  
these edges blurred -  
they crossed  
and bled  
into each  
when did we become this?  
my drug  
your war  
like living  
like feeling  
like coming home.  
like loving  
like falling  
like only family can be.  
when did we become this  
to each other?

what is this?

what's more  
what could we be?

I won't take you for granted this time.  
I won't step over the line.  
Tell me where the line lies for you  
I'm so afraid to break this peace


End file.
